While the application of oil to bowling lane surfaces is desirable in some respects in order to preserve and protect such surfaces, the manner in which it is applied, and the characteristics thereof once it is down are carefully controlled by those associations which certify bowlers' scores inasmuch as lane conditions have a dramatic effect upon behavior of the ball as it rolls along the lane surface toward the pins. It is desirable in this respect for all lanes across the country to be oiled in substantially the same manner so that scores in one "house" are reasonably consistent with scores in any other house sanctioned by the same authority.
Once optimum lane conditions have been obtained, however, they are difficult to maintain inasmuch as dirt and grime become quickly embedded in the oil and frequent abrading by the ball against the surface tends to wear away and destroy the carefully prepared treatment. Furthermore, urethane lane coatings commonly used on more modern lanes tend to create static electrical charges which attract dirt and grime, thereby exacerbating the problem.
Furthermore, present techniques for removing the grimy and uneven oil films are time consuming and inefficient, requiring in many cases that the cleaning person get on his hands and knees using a pail, a scrub brush and a towel for mopping up.
Still further, current techniques include the use of solvent base cleaners and detergents that frequently leave residues which impair proper ball action and contribute to the imprecise lane conditions which are sought to be avoided.